An unlikely lover
by Popopolo
Summary: Rogue haven't been in a relationship for years. One day he meets, in his opinoin punk, Sting. How will this work out? 'Stingue highschool AU'
1. Chapter 1

_Rogue's p.o.v._

I was running down the halls in high school. It was first day and my teachers gonna kill me if i'm late. The halls was already empty, I looked down on my phone to check how late I was, and ran straight into a guy. We both stumbled down to the floor. The guy I ran into was a muscular guy with blond hair, that he probably had used a hole tube of hair gel on. He had the usual school uniform on with the exception of the missing tie and the fact that the shirt was bottomed a little down. "Hey are you okay there, you have have been staring at me in about a minute now" Oh god I didn't even realise I was starring. I stood up and held a hand out to the stranger "uhm i'm sorry I was just trying to get to class and-" "don't worry" When he took my hand and I pulled him up. I noticed he had some piercings in the ears and a tattoo on the wrist. He was probably a punk or something. I was snapped out of my thought when he asked me "what's your name by the way" I didn't really want to tell him my name cause if he really was in some kind of gang then I might get in some serious trouble." Hey Rogue what are you doing, we have class now. You know that right?" Uhh Yukino now of all times "Hey who's that? " Oh dear god, someone do something this is getting more and more akward by the second. "i'm the awesome Sting" And when like the gods had finally heard my prayers, our teacher came out of the classroom "What's all this fuss about, and what are you doing out here, class started 10 minutes ago" Thank god. I began going into the class with Yukino when my worst nightmare became reality."What are you doing standing around like that mr. Eucliffe"

Are you fucking kidding me. You can't possibly mean i'm actually in the same class as that punk. But it was true and the Eucliffe guy or whatever slowly began to walk in too. Luckily he didn't take the space besides mine and Yukino, but instead took one in the back. There didn't happen much throughout class, Mr. Harper just talked about math. When the bell rang us out, I picked up my things and went out with Yukino. Yukino is one of my best friends, we met already as freshmens. And quickly became friends after working together on a history project. And now we're here as seniors, with only a year left of high school. We continued to walk to the lockers while chattering about the movie we saw last night. I began to put my things into the locker. Then she asked me.

"Rogue why were you talking with Sting before class" Don't tell me you're actually friends with that punk. "I just ran into him on my way to class, but how exactly do you know him?" There was a long pause while Yukino looked very thoughtful, until she looked up at me with a smile." I met him at a party last year. I can't remember all that much but he was a pretty nice guy. At least compared to some of the other guests" She began giggling all of a sudden, but i ignored it. She probably just remembered something from that party. I personally wasn't all that keen on going to parties. And then I actually did it, I would always end up raging drunk, and do something I would regret later. I noticed Yukino wasn't laughing anymore and was now staring at me like she was examining me or something. "You know, the two of you would make a great couple." "what you can't be serious me and that punk, it would never work out." I began walking away, class would start soon and i didn't want to be late again. Yukino soon came running after me. "You down have to be so mean it was just a suggestion. Besides how long has it been since you last were in a relationship?" Now that I thought about it, it has actually been three years since I last was in a relationship. And that had been pretty short lived. "About three years more or less" Yukino began shaking her head at that "See you don't seem to be capable of getting into a relationship youself. So why don't you let me help you a little. I mean, it's not like you can just live with your cat, your whole life." She looked at me with a smirk that I knew exactly what meant. She was going to try and set me up with, every single hot guy she meets."I can always try." She burst out laughing and i myself began to chuckle a little. "yeah with that attitude you sure as hell will" The bell rang and we each begin walking towards our classes. I choose a space in the window row so hopefully people wouldn't bother me. The class went as usual with nobody really talking to me, but I kept having that nagging feeling of somebody staring at me. I brushed it off as nothing, and the day continued pretty casually.

It was lunch break and Yukino was sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria. Yukino was eating a sandwich and I was sitting with an appel. Then out of nowhere, Sting came and leaned over the table with a cheeky smiled and asked "Yukino, 'Goku' can I sit with you?" Seriously 'Goku' how the fuck do you mispronounce a name so badly, like I've been called many things but this is probably the worst. "First of all my name's Rogue, R-O-G-U-E, not 'Goku' you idiot. And second why the fuck should we let you-" Yukino clasped a hand over my mouth and gave me a pleading look. "Geez, if you don't want me here I'll just go" Yukino removed her hand from my mouth and grabbed Sting wrist as he began walking away. "No wait, we would love to have you sit with us, it's just that Rogue here is a little shy." I simply looked away with a pout. But sting didn't seem to notice, and gave us a beaming smile and sat down. Was yukino seriously trying to set me up with that guy?

"Hey are you guys coming to Ashley's party tonight" Uhh so he's not only a punk but also some fuckboy trying to get in Yukino's pants. "I actually haven't thought about that, but now that you mention it, why don't we all just go together?" Yukino what are you doing, can't you see he's just some douchebag trying to fuck you. "Are you sure mr. gloomy over there wanna go to?" He glanced over at me with a smirk, and then looked back at Yukino. There was no goddamn way, I was going to leave a possibly drunk Yukino with him. " Going to Ashley's party together is a great idea, we could meet up at the park tonight and go there" I looked at Sting, with the best smile I could produce in a situation like that. He returned the favor, and smiled brightly at me. "Let's say 10:30 at the big oak tree in the middle of the park." I stared at him, while he stood up and slowly began walking away. I did not expect a reaction like that, I had thought he would make some kind of grimace and say he didn't want me with him. He turned around and smiled. "See you later"

Maybe this guy isn't as bad as he seems.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing at the tree in the park, with Yukino. I checked my phone, it said 10:35. Maybe that Sting guy did decide, it would be to embarrassing to go a party with a guy. "Rogue you don't have to go, to the party just for my sake. I know how you hate that kind of stuff" I looked down at the ground. Yukino was right, I was awful at going to parties and socializing with big groups of people. But I had to, I wasn't comfortable with the thought of Yukino being alone with Sting. "Don't worry, besides you did say I needed a boyfriend. And what better way to get that, than to go party a little" I looked up and smiled at her "Well if you're sure" She gave me a little smile. I was about to reassure her that i would be fine, then Sting came running. He had a black leather jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans on. He had also somehow managed, to put even more hair gel in his hair than before "Sorry i'm late, I was doing my hair and the time just ran. But i'm here now, so let's get going" He looked like he had runned for a while to get here. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I first thought. But it's still best if I go with them anyway. Yukino spoke up and snapped me out of my thoughts"Yeah let's just hurry up and go, now you're finally here"

We began walking towards our destination. Luckily Ashley's house wasn't long away and we quickly got there. When we arrived, the party had already started. It was wreaking of alcohol, and I felt disgusted. When we came inside, there was music blasting far too loud for any human being to feel comfortable in. I tried to ignore the stench and the music, and followed Sting and Yukino to a makeshift bar. Sting picked up a shot glass filled with a blue liquid, and drank it all in one gulp. He then proceeded to pick two red shots up, and held it towards me and Yukino. "Want one?" He smiled completely innocent, like he wasn't holding out a glass filled with booze. Yukino eagerly took the glass and drank it. "Try this, it's great" I hesitantly took the glass, I truly hated alcohol. But i had to drink it, this is a party after all. I put the glass up to my mouth and drank it as fast as I possibly could. Unfortunately the whole party basically went on like this. With me, Yukino and Sting taking shots, And booming music in the background. Eventually it all just became a black blur.

I woke up, with a huge headache. When I open my eyes, they were burned by the intense light. Then my eyes had finally gotten used to the light. I to my horror realised I was lying in a unknow bed, in unknow room, at a unknow apartment. I slowly got up and began looking around the room. The bed I had been lying in was a king sized bed with golden stead, and a ton of pillows. The room itself wasn't all that big, besides the bed there was a desk and a closet. The walls was white, beside a corner of the room that had graffiti on the walls. I began to think about what could had happen. Oh god, what if I had got drunk to the point of just having sex with some random guy. And there was Yukino, don't tell me I left her alone with Sting. What if he had raped her or something. I would have to call the police and get that psycho arrested. I was snapped out of my panicking then the door opened revealing Sting standing in the doorway only dressed in a pair of boxers. "Good morning sleeping beauty" That was the moment I looked down at myself and discovered that, I too was only kled in my boxers. My thoughts went wild. I couldn't possibly had gotten so drunk, as to have sex with the guy, I was trying to prevent from getting in Yukino's pants right? " We didn't umh, you know do it, right?" Sting looked at me completely shocked. While I just glanced down at my feet. Then suddenly out of now there he yelled " OF COURSE I DIDN'T DO YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME RAPIST, THAT JUST KIDNAP DRUNK PEOPLE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM" I was quite taken aback by the statement. I haven't in my wildest fantasies imagined something like that. Sting looked furious, he had gritted his teeth and his pupils had gotten all small. He soon relaxed, and moved his hand to the back of his head "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" I didn't even realise how startle I probably looked "Don't worry, I didn't either mean to accuse you of something like that. But if you don't mind me asking, there's Yukino?" Sting stood and thought about it for a moment before he answered "You know, i'm not really sure, but i'll-" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS. WHAT IF SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED OR RAPED OR MURDER OR-"panic ran through me like a wildfire, It was my job to protect her, and now here I was in some random guy's apartment, not even being capable of remembering what happened last night. While Yukino was probably in a truck on her way to being sold as a slave. "Calm down, i'm calling her now" Sting showed me his phone. That was indeed showing the calling screen, with Yukino's number at the top. After a few seconds of intensely staring at the screen Yukino finally picked up. "Hi Sting, what's up" I was relieved at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was fine, besides maybe being a little tired. "Oh it's just Rogue here freaking out and thinking you were kidnapped or something" Sting looked at me with a, what i could best describe as a smirk. I could hear Yukino giggling at the other end of the line. "Don't worry Rogue, i'm at Minerva's house. How are you doing with Sting?" I really didn't know how to respond to that question, considering I had just woke up. But I didn't really have to think much about it, cause Sting answered for me. "He's fine, but I gotta say that guy is a heavy sleeper. Like seriously it's 1pm, and the dude just got out of bed" I was a little surprised at the statement. I Couldn't possibly have slept until 1 pm. But it was true, I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read 1:13. " That's rare of him, he usually wake up at like 6am or something." There was a long pause while we could hear some mumbles, after a minute or so she continued "I gotta go now guys Minerva's yelling something to me" and then she cut of. Sting laid the phone down on the table. "We should probably get some breakfast or whatever it is at this point, since you're finally up"

He looked at me with a smug on his face and turned around. And began to walk into the kitchen, while I followed him. "You know, you're in no right to say that, I slept for too long, when you haven't even gotten dressed yet " "I didn't sleep all this time, are you crazy? I just didn't have the energy to get dressed" I could almost hear the smile in his voice, then he said it. after a few seconds he turned away from the refrigerator, with a MC. Donalds bag, and placed it on the table. "Bon appétit" I cringed at the awful pronouncing. But considering the fact that he thought my name was Goku, it wasn't all that surprising.

I sat down at the table with Sting, who was already devouring the burger. I took some fries and slowly began eating them. I wasn't all that hungry and I still had the headache from earlier. "Hey Sting, I didn't do anything too embarrassing at the party, right?" Sting looked up from his burger, with a slightly confused look on his face "You don't remember?" I gave him a small smile, and placed my hand behind my head "No, not really. It's all just a black blur" Sting grinned at me "Oh boy, I got a story to tell you. Okay so at around 1am or something you had gotten completely wasted. So you walked up to a bunch of really buff guys, and began to insult them. So after awhile the leader of the little gang punched you in the face. And you just stood there and looked at him in a few seconds, and then out of nowhere you fucking kicked him in the balls-" At this point I was already rubbing my temples, had I really been stupid enough to walk right up to a group of jocks and insult them, but at least I know why my head hurt so much. " -And the dude just fell down on his knees, screaming like a little girl. So I ran up and saved you and ran away with you, cause the other dude's was just about to fucking crush you. And then we ran all the way back to my home." Sting had sat and made gestured, with his hands, throughout the whole story. And then he was done, he had an extremely proud look on his face for 'saving' me. "Thank you, I guess" He suddenly snapped out of his pride and look at me with a pout in his face" What do you mean, 'i guess' " I put a smirk on my face, and told him" I could probably had beaten the living shit out of those idiots" Now it was Sting's turn to smirk at me" Really cause to me it seemed like you really needed the awesome Sting to come and save you" The once quiet and somewhat akward breakfast soon turned into, the two of us passionately arguing about whether or not I could have beaten some random dudes i couldn't even remember. "There's no way you could had done that. As drunk as you was, you had a hard time even standing upright" " I don't have to be standing, to beat the fuck out of some random dumbasses" Sting began laughing. "Well if you're so sure, you could have beaten them up. Why don't we have a friendly little sparre of ?" I stood up, and laid a hand on my overarm " Let's do it, but you're gonna lose. You know that right?" Sting stood up so fast that he almost flipped the table, and yelled. "No way i'm gonna lose to you, you stupid asshole" "We'll see about that weakling" And what we planned to be a fight, ended up being two grown men in their underwear pulling each other's hair, and yelling random insults. "Pig head" "Asshole" "Emo bitch" "Punker basstard" Sting began to pull harder at my hair, and I did the same. Our faces was so close now, that our foreheads were touching. I could even smell his breath , which wasn't a very pleasant smell considering he had sat and eaten burger just a few minutes ago. My train of thoughts came to a brought stop, when Sting punched me in the stomach. "Ha I won!" Sting began to laughing and tell me how I shouldn't be depressed over the fact the I lost to the 'magnificent Sting. Out of nowhere I heard two loud bangs from the ceiling, and a angry male voice yelling "Either you shut up Sting, or i'll upload some of all the blackmail I got of you" Sting immediately stopped his self praising, and shut completely up. "That's good to hear" There went a few minutes where we just stood in a sorta akward silence until I asked "What does he mean by blackmail?" Sting looked up at me with a nervous look on his face " I own a cat, but animals isn't allowed here" "Oh that makes sense"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

" _Oh that makes sense"_

We just stood there for awhile in silence. I glanced out of the window, and down on the street. The street was almost completely deserted except for a old lady walking down the sidewalk with her dog. "I wonder why there's so empty on the street, at this time of the day"

Sting looked at me with a confused look "People are at work. Have you forgotten it's tuesday?"

Fuck. If it's tuesday I should be at school studying, not standing in my underwear talking with Sting. Sting apparently notice how silent I had gotten, and asked "What's wrong. Is this the first time you're skipping school"

"Why the fuck would I just miss school. I don't know about you, but I actually want to get into a decent college" Geez did Sting just except that, he could just skip school every other day to go to parties. Maybe that's why I've never met him at school before.

"It's not that I don't want to go to college or anything. I just think that living your life is more important, than listening to a teacher talk about math" Ugh there was no arguing with this guy. This was his philosophy and I couldn't change that.

"Well if that's how you wanna live your life then it's not my decision. But it's still childish and irresponsible of you"

"It's not childish i'm just not some nerd who worry about school and can't even take a little alcohol"

"At least I don't get blackmailed by my neighbour, because I can't be just a little quiet" And soon the fight started again, With all the hair pulling and insults. Until the guy over us again began to tramp on the floor. And yell at us to shut up or he would get in and beat us till, we wouldn't even be capable of yelling anymore.

—

*Next day*

Me and Yukino was having english, then the bell rang us out. We began to pick up our things, while Yukino was eagerly talking about all the stupid things, I had done at the party. "-And then wrecking ball began playing, you began to sing along, and swing in one of the curtains. And everybody was cheering on you, and-" I stopped listening at that point. I didn't need to know every single embarrassing thing I had done at the party. Then we got over to our lockers, we meet Sting who was leaning up against our lockers. "What do you have next lesson" Yukino immediately answered " I have history with mister Kirkland" "I have chemistry" Sting beamed at this "That's perfect, I have chemistry too" That's never going to be a success. Sting in a room filled up with dangerous chemicals, no thanks. But alas that was just how things were.

I picked up my things and began to walk towards class. "Hey dude, don't just go like that" Sting came running from behind like a lost puppy or something.

When we came inside the class we could see 8 experiment tables. I looked over at Sting who was smiling at me. "Do you want to be partners" Sting looked at me like he had gotten insulted "I thought we had already decided that, besides as big as a nerd you are. You probably dosen't even know anybody else in this class" He said it with a smirk playing on his lips, but it was true I didn't have all that many friends, and the only one I really talked with outside of school was Yukino. The bell rang and the teacher began to talk. "Okay students, today we're going to create some different chemical reactions. The recipe for the experiments are lying on the tables. And as always, remember to be careful if you mess up i might explode"

Sting and I began walking forward the table in the far corner, as all the others were already taken. Sting was happily chatting with me, as I picked the recipe up and began reading. It was pretty simple, I turned over to Sting "-And then he threw his shield at them, and the shield just went clean through him-" What in the world was Sting even talking about now. I stopped listening then I got the recipe, and it sounded completely reasonable then. "Uhm What exactly are you talking about Sting" Sting immediately snapped out of his storytelling at that. "The new avengers movie, duh" "Okay, but we need to find the ingredients needed for the experiment. If I take the 5 first, can you take the 4 last?" Sting took the list and quickly scanned it, and ran of to get the things we needed. I myself began finding the things.

Then I had found all the things I needed I went back to the table where sting was standing with a proud smile with some different chemicals behind him. "Shall we begin." I gave him a small smile and answered "Yeah what's the first thing on the recipe."

We began to combine the different chemicals. And it all went pretty much as it should, except maybe a little too much talking for the teacher's liking. Up until we had to add the last chemical to the mix."Just add some carbon and we'll be done" "Carbon coming right at ya" But uncomfortably I wasn't fast enough to stop Sting from pouring some random chemical into the mixture. And soon our little experiment began to into a tiny bomb and Blew up right in our faces.

Various screams was heard from everywhere in the room and people soon began running for the exit. Besides the sound of screams and people running you could also hear an extremely pissed teacher yelling "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER THERE" I looked horrified over at Sting. He didn't look as mortified as I probably did, but rather shocked over what had just happened. He looked over at me and tried to give me a small smile, but it didn't go all that well "Oh shit"

What had he done, now we were going to get a detention. Seriously what did he even put in the mixture to create an explosion like that. "THE TWO OF YOU IS GOING STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. NOW" We glanced quickly at each other, and hurried out of the class.

Then we came to the principal's office, we were met with an extremely angry Jiemma. "How the fuck did you two little pricks, managed to blow up the entire chemistry class" The large man slowly began rising up. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT UNHARMED"

I was stunned, I had heard rumors that the principal was a freaking monster when he was angry, but I could never had imagined something like this. The man was enormous, and he looked like he was ready to kill somebody any minute. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sting spoke up " Who the fuck do you think you are talking to you students like that" What Sting had said was true, but that didn't stop Jiemma from punching sting in the face. "YOU LITTLE BRAT. HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SUPERIOR"

But Sting seemed to had gotten enough and gave Jiemma a punch to the stomach so hard he stumbled over. Sting jumped over the table, shoving multiple items down on the floor. He grabbed Jiemma's head and pulled it up. "If you ever talk like that to ever me or Rogue, I'm going to make sure you're not even going to be capable of talking at all" He then punched him so hard in the head he went out cold.

He jumped over the table, to my side. "Come on Rogue we gotta get out of here." He grabbed my hand, and began running away with me. It took me a few seconds to even notice we were running. I had been so stunned over what had just happen, and first really began to notice we were running when we got outside. We kept running until we reached the park. Sting was gripping tight on my hand throughout the whole run. The park was pretty empty, considering it was about 1am most people was probably at work. Sting and me began walking towards the big oak tree, we had met at yesterday.

"Uhm Sting, do you think you could let go of my hand" In reality I actually liked him holding my hand but it had began to become a little akward. Sting immediately let go of my hand. "Sorry dude, but you weren't moving and I had to get you out of there"

We both sat down with our backs against the tree. It had been a long run over here, there was about three kilometers, and we had sprinted all of them. Sting turned his head other in my direction, with a grin on his face."Do you think the police are gonna arrest us then they find out?" I shrug at the question "I don't think they're gonna arrest us or anything. It was only self defence after all"

A lady, probably in her early twenties, walked past us only giving us a quick concerning look, as she walked past us. I let my eyes follow her, as she hurriedly continued walking. I was sent back to reality from my daze, when Sting spoke up.

"I wonder why she was in such a hurry" I thought about a answer, but couldn't find one. "I don't know, maybe she has to go to a meeting or something"

We kept just sitting there, talking about random stranger walking past us. It had began to get colder. The sky which used be a calming blue, was now covered in dark clouds, that seemed to just be waiting to begin raining. And as I predicted, small drops of water, slowly began falling from the heavy clouds.

"We should probably began to go inside, it's starting to rain" Sting didn't say anything but simply stood up, and held out a hand to feel the tiny drops. "Nah let's stay outside besides, what's a little rain gonna do"

But Sting was wrong, because it soon began pouring down. We had began to walk towards Stings apartment when it began to rain more. But halfway there, it was like the sky had just open up, to release all it's rain on us, and we were soaking wet. I could feel all my clothes tightly clinging to my body, and the water waving in my shoes, as I walked. We had dropped running to the apartment almost immediately after the downpour, as we both knew we couldn't get any wetter at this point.

"Ugh I hate the rain" I looked over at Sting he was just as wet as I was, with all his clothes clinging to him. He had an annoyed look on his face, as he complained about the weather. I myself liked the rain, at least when I wasn't out in the middle of it. I found it calming to hear the rain outside while reading or doing other things like that.

"I don't think the rain is all that bad, well when you're not out in it" Sting looked at me with confusion "How the hell can you like rain, it's so depressing, and you get stuck inside unable to do anything" I shrugged at it. We finally entered the apartment building.


	4. The past

Sting picked the keys up from his jacket pocket. Luckily he hadn't left them in his bag, as we had left them then we ran. He put the key in the hole, and spinned it around. The door opened with a soft click, and we went inside. Sting walked inside the bathroom, leaving me unsure of what to do in the small living room. When he came out, he threw me one of the two towels he had taken."Here, you can use this to dry a little of, and you can borrow some of my clothes, if you want"

I looked down at my own clothes. It was completely soaked, and my pants was dirty from sitting on the ground "Yeah, I would like that" I looked up at Sting again, who smiled and went into his own room. I stood there in silence and waited a minute or two, before Sting came out of the room, and threw some clothes at me.

"You can use this, i'll change in my room so you can just use the bathroom" I took the clothes, and walked into the bathroom, that Sting came out of just a few minutes ago. The clothes Sting had chosen luckily wasn't very flamboyant. It was a pair of black ripped jeans, and a black shirt without sleeves. I took my own clothes of and laid it on the floor and began drying myself with the towel. I put on the shirt and pants, and moved into the livingroom.

Sting haven't gotten out yet, so I began looking around the apartment. My eyes fell on a particular pictured showing Sting and a beautiful girl with short dark hair, that had a sorta green glimt to it, and deep dark eyes. Sting had his arm thrown around her, and they were both laughing.

"She was my girlfriend" Sting had walked up behind me so silent, I hadn't even noticed him. For the first time since I met him, his face was completely devoured of any emotions "What happen to her?" Sting's appearance became more depressed than before, and his eyes was glossy. "She died in a car accident" An eerie silence fell over us, I slowly put the picture down again in disbelief. She couldn't possibly be dead right, but one glance at Sting's expression told me it was true. "She was drunk, walked straight out in front of a truck, on the highway. She was dead on the spot"

I was shocked to say the least. It was hard to imagine the happy, lively girl on the picture, lying in the ground rotting away. "I'm sorry to hear that" I glanced out the window trying to find some kind of escape, but the sky seemed just as saddened, by the unnamed girl's story as I was.

I felt like I stood there for hours, glancing between the gray sky and Stings heart broken face. I could see a tear slowly falling down his cheek, while he looked at the picture. I slowly went over and entangled him in a hug. To be honest, I had a hard time imagining, what that must've been like. Sting slowly began relaxing in the embrace. He let his head rest on my shoulders, and let the tears run freely.

"I loved her so damn much, and she was gone in a second." I could feel the shirt getting stained by his tears. I pressed him tighter to me. I could hear his restrained breaths, and he was full blown sobbing now.

"I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen." There was a pause while his breath was getting shorter and shorter. His body had began shaking rapidly. "There was so much blood. The whole road was covered in it . And the scream, i've never heard something sounding so painful before. And she kept screaming, right up till the truck hit."

He stopped taking a moment to regain his breath. "When it was all silent. Even though I could see the people around me, talking to me, I couldn't hear a thing. Not even the sound of ambulances, driving at full speed to us. It was silent"

Sting began sobbing harder, and he was clingy to me like I was his lifeline. "I was useless. If I had just tried a little harder to stop her, then she would still be here. It's all my fault." I pulled him tighter, this wasn't right. It wasn't his fault.

I loosened the hug and took him by the shoulders. He slowly looked up, tears welling up in his eyes. "Listen Sting, that car crash had nothing to do with you. Drunk or not, it was her decision. And I'm sure that she wouldn't want to see you blaming yourself over it."

He sniffed and gave me a nod. We broke the embrace and sat down on the couch. Sting told me about her apparently, her name was Sue and they had met during a party.

*Time skip*

A week had past since the episode. We there now sitting in english, quietly chatting, without the teacher noticing principal was taking into police custody, for misusing his power as principal, and for violence, after the fight. The two of us had been sent into interrogation two days later, and was both declared innocent.

The bell rang out, and we began walking out of class but before we, or any of the other students got that far the teacher spoke up. "Remember that we're all going on a school trip to Crocus museum" Ohh that's right we had to go on a school trip tomorrow.

I turned to look at Sting, who did not look the least bit amused by that piece of information. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to spent two hours, sitting in a bus" He looked almost sick at the thought of it. "If it's because you have motion sickness, then you can lent some pills from me."

Sting instantly brighten up at the offer, and gave me one of the biggest and most thankful smiles, I had ever seen. "Thank you" I gave him a small smile, and we continued out of the classroom with the rest the students.

Even with the medicine the busride wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, to say the least. But we made it though. When I stepped outside, I was immediately hit, by the disgusting odor of car gasses. Sting came walking up behind me. "Ugh this place stinks as always." I nodded in agreement.

I had never really liked big cities. It's always so rowdy, and you never get a quite moment. The crowd of student began moving and I followed, right after. I looked around at the city. In all honesty this part of the city we were walking in now, was pretty charming.

I glanced over at Sting who was looking at me, and slowly moving uncomfortably tight on me. He was all too close to me now, and leaned in and whispered. "Wanna leave these losers, and go explore the city ourself" I knew it was a stupid idea. But it was still so tempting to leave the group. I looked at Sting who was beaming at me waiting for an answer. Geez, this guy acted like a three year-old sometimes.

But I couldn't say no to him, besides I wouldn't let it get out of hand. "Okay" His eyes widen in surprise at my answer. He quickly grabbed my hand, and lead me away from the group and into a small alley. We stood there and waited for a few moments, before they had walked away. I looked over a Sting, who let out a sigh now that they were gone. "So, what are we gonna do now" Sting grinned at me and answered. "I'm going to take you somewhere amazing"

We left the alley, and began walking through the streets. The old house was looming over me, as I looked around, a little nerves if they would find us. But I didn't get any time to stand and look around, as Sting pulled on my hand, and we continued forward.

"Come on slowpoke, there's something I got to show you!" We began moving faster almost running, as excitement seemed to rush though Sting. I glazed around. The bystanders had begun to look at us. Well no wonder, it's not everyday you see a guy dressed as a punker with a smile like that, dragging an emo along with him.

We eventually came to a more 'dark' part of the city. The buildings wasn't charming anymore, but rather poorly build shelters. The streets were littered with discarded beer cans and trash, and there was a homeless at every over streetcorner. The smell of cars that had met my nose when we first arrived, had now been replace with a smell of alcohol, smoke, and what I could only guess was drugs. We kept running for a few minutes, until we got to what looked like an abandoned building.

"Uhm Sting what're we doing in this part of the city?" Sting looked at me without saying anything and began to open the steel doors. The inside of the building wasn't gray and boring, but instead the walls littered with colorful paintings and drawings. I looked around in amazement, as I took in the beautiful paintings.

"I used to live here." Sting's voice was quiet barely over a whisper. There wasn't any enthusiasm in the words, and they seemed to die on his tongue.

"Why did you live in a place like this?"

A small smile crossed his lips. "After my parents died, I began living with my uncle here. My relationship with him wasn't very good so I ran away. I stayed here for about a year, before I started in high school. He didn't even try to find me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sting looked at me with a grin across his face. "Don't worry he was just a big douchebag anyways"

We walked deeper into the building. The painting littering the walls in the dim lighted building. The paintings or rather graffiti was all over the place. I kept following Sting, until we came to a corner of the building covered by a large piece of cloth hanging from a window.

"If you thought those other pictures were cool, wait till you see my masterpiece." Wait, Sting had made those. Seriously how is that even possible with his attention span. They must have taken hours to make. I came back to reality then Sting, ripped the cloth away.

The painting was a sunrise coming over a hill, with two silhouettes sitting right in the light. It was amazing, you could almost feel the shadows getting driven away. "I'm an a amazing artist, aren't I"

I looked over at him. He was beaming like a little kid showing something to their parents. "Yeah, you're an fantastic artist. But why didn't you go to an art school or something?" Sting placed his hand behind his head and told me.

"Why should I, besides those places are just filled up with rich brats." I began laughing at the thought of Sting going around in a fancy uniform, at an art school, talking about color textures with the other students. And Sting seemed to join me in my laughing fit, which I had gotten more and more often since I met him.

Our laughing fit eventually stopped, as we walked out of the old building. I took one last glance at the picture and realised that. Just as the sun was the happy couple's, _Sting was my light._

He was the one, that drove away my dark thoughts, and put a smile on my face instead. The sun rising over the hill, spreading light to the world. Driving away my worries, and replacing it with a blissful joy. _And surely if the darkness was to take me, then he would bring me out in his light again._


	5. Chapter 5

*time skip*

Summer had turned to fall, fall had turned to winter. I was now walking down the street on my way too Stings apartment. It had snowed for a while now, and where was a thick layers of soft snow lying on the ground. I exhaled, and watched the puff of white air from my mouth disappearing. I pulled my scarf up, it was covering half of my face now. I looked up at the cold gray-ish sky, as a small snowflake landed on my nose and melter away.

I finally made it too the apartment building, and began moving up the stairs. I didn't even bother knocking, and just pulled out the spare key he had given me. The door open up and just as I was about to move into the home, I was shoved backwards by Sting.

I stumbled down on the hard floor, feeling the weight of Sting on top of me.

"You actually came, I thought you were gonna diss me for one of your stupid books." Sting was grinning happily, while he slowly stood up from me. "Since then have I ever considered a book more important than you, you idiot"

He held out his hand to me, silently inviting me to take it. "Yeah, but it wouldn't seem uncharacteristic of you to do something like that, jackass"

I gave him a small 'humf', and took his hand as he pulled me up. Sting was still smiling at me and I began to wonder why the hell Sting had texted me to come over. Then I had asked him, he just said that it was a surprise.

"Sting what exactly have you called me over for?" I asked as we walked down the flight of stairs. "I'm just going to show you my awesome skills at snowball fighting. You know now that there's finally snow to do it with"

Of course that had been what he wanted to, I should've guessed it. We moved outside in the cold and walked forward the small park. As soon as we gotten just near i, Sting had run forward of me. And I fully felt the consequences of not running with him, then I got a snowball smack in the face the second I entered the park.

I wiped the snow off my face, as a dark aura spread around me. "THIS. IS. WAR." I stared at Sting, who had begun to slowly back away. But he didn't get very long as I quickly picked of a handful of snow, hurling it right into his face, with into force to knock him over. He slowly sat himself up and begun to throw hundreds of snowballs after me at an extreme speed, as I did the same.

It didn't take long for the snowball fight to develop into a brawl. We stood there, both of us covered in snow throwing sucker punches at each other, and yelling out random assaults. We continued like this until a mother and her little three year old daughter walked pass us.

"Mommy, what are whose men doing?" She said it in a worried, a little scared even, tone. Which made both of us instantly stop fighting. I was completely frozen in my place, I wasn't exactly good with kids, they always thought I was either boring or they were scared of me.

Sting on the other hand seemed to have no problem with her and moved down in a sitting position in front of her. "Don't worry kiddo, we were just having a little fight." The girl seemed to loose all worry at Sting bright smile. "You mean like that old couple down the street!?"

My face turned bright red at the statement. I haven't wanted to admit it, but I have had a crush on my friend for a while now. I pulled my scarf higher up in an awkward attempt to hide just how flustered I was, as Sting turned his face to me.

I could see the light pink on his cheeks as he looked at me, but he quickly turned around to the little girl, franticly trying to explain that we weren't a couple.

I had tuned out, at this point. Me and Sting as a couple!? That couldn't possibly work right!? But the more I thought about it the better it seemed.

But even though I have had a crush on him for forever. I haven't even had the courage to tell him. So how in world would I be supposed to ask him out on a date. For fuck's sake, I don't even know if he's into men at all.

The conversation between Sting and the little girl ended, then her mother began pulling her along. Sting began walking in my direction, still a small tint of pink coloring his face.

"The poor girl though we were a couple." He laughed a little at in and sat down in the snow. He gestured for me to sit down to, which I slowly did. "Hey Rogue, speaking of it when did you last have a girlfriend?" I knew this question would be asked at some point, and I had prepared myself for it. But I didn't have to worry Sting was a nice guy, he would understand.

"I've never had a girlfriend, but I had a boyfriend a few years ago" Sting looked over at me surprised, but he quickly changed his expression into a grin. "That's cool dude, I had a boyfriend two years ago! What was his name?"

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "His name was Alex" "Why did you break up?" I shrugged, Sting seemed to get the message and didn't ask about it anymore. I looked up at the still gray sky hanging over us. I glanced at Sting who was smiling like a little kid. And before I knew it another snowball came flying for my head.

"HA! I got you." He was grinning like a little kid. I rised up from my sitting position, wiping the snow off my face. I marched over to there Sting was sitting. I tried to make myself look as intimidating as possible, and it seemed to work, considering how Sting was slowly moving backwards.

"H-hey Rogue, why don't we just talk about this like adults" He stuttered while saying it. Geez I can't stay angry at this guy for more than two seconds. I holded out my hand for him to take it. I didn't even look at him, but I knew he was beaming.

I felt his hand close around mine, and I pulled him up. "Let's go inside, I don't want you to get sick" I kept pulling him forward without looking behind me, but it didn't help on the smug voice coming from him. "Oh you really do care about me."

I 'humf' at his comment, but didn't say anything, cause technically he was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

I continued dragging him all the way to the apartment. He was making snickering comments behind throughout the whole walk. As I opened the door and stepped into the home, one particular comment caught my attention. "Maybe you have just finally fallen under my charm"

"Maybe I have you idiot"

A deafening silence fell over us after I set that. I instantly regret saying that, and I could feel the blush making its way up my cheeks. I began walking further into the living room. I could hear Sting making his way over there.

"Rogue, where do you want the date to be at?"

I was confused at that. What the hell, I never asked him to date me!? "What the fuck. I don't wanna go on a date with you, just because you pity me!?" Sting sat down on the couch besides me with a smile. "I ain't asking you out of pity. cause if you really wanted a boyfriend you could probably find one. I'm asking you because I think you're really cool guy, besides I have been admiring that ass of yours for a while now."

"Sting please don't do this, it aren't your fault that I'm single!" My voice was breaking. Sting suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. And before I knew it a pair of warm lips met mine.

I let myself fall into the moment, leaning into the kiss. I felt the hands on my shoulders which position, to a tight embrace. I could feel the heat of my own body and his smashing together.

But before I knew it that beautiful moment was over, as Sting pulled back. I was now staring into two stunning blue orbs, looking intensly back at me.

A marvelous smile spread across his face, on top of the ever so present blush running over his cheekbones.

"See you do love me, I can see the blush covering your whole face. And you also really seemed to like that kiss."

I couldn't hide the fact that I really did want that date, anymore. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed already, but I just didn't want him to go on a date with me just out of pity.

"Yeah your douchebag"

I felt his arm going around me pulling me into a hug again, which I gladly returned. I could feel his arms tightening around me. I Leaned into his chest, Feeling his heart's steady beat. "So then should the date be?" I thought about it for a while. "You can pick me up on friday"

"So now I have to come Pick YOU up" I glanced up from my place against his chest, he was making a childish pout, but that didn't matter, it was him that had asked me out. "Yes, you have to."

I rested my head against his chest again. Sting was slowly running his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, relaxing to the sound of Sting's breathing.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on top of me?!" I sat up from him and gave him a shy smile. "That sounds more like something you would do"

I threw my arm around his shoulders, and leaned against him. I soon felt the weight of his head on my shoulders.

We sat there talking about all the things we wanted to do, feeling each other's warm.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Sting had lifted his head from my shoulders and were now looking at me. "I don't think that's possibly" Sting continued to lazily stare at me, before he let his gaze scan over the room. "you never know"

I glanced out of the small window, looking at the black birds flying past, with the sun sliding down under the horizon behind them. Seems like we had been lying there for a while now, maybe I did doze of a some point?

"Hey Sting how long have we been sitting her?" Sting reached out and grabbed my phone lying on the table."About an hour. Wanna watch some netflix?"

"Yeah, why not" I grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. When the tv finally lighted up, we instantly began bricking over what we should watch. We eventually settled on Annabelle, after Sting had insisted that it wouldn't scare him. That wasn't so true.

"ARRGGHH" Sting let out a girly shriek as he quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. He was breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon or something. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING" "Ohh come on it wasn't that scary." Sting looked at me like I was a mad man. "Yes it fucking was I'm going to have nightmares for months on end." I let out a laughing fit. "This isn't fucking funny, i'm pretty sure I just got traumatized." "Yeah right, come here your idiot when i'll calm you down."

I hugged Sting and laid myself down taking him with me.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think about this one, yukino?" I was in my apartment trying to find a outfit for my date with Sting, with Yukino's help. "It looks great on you, just like all the other shirts you have tried." I sighed and decided that I would just have to go with that shirt. Why were I even so nerves, it's Sting we're talking about, no way I should be worrying this much about clothing.

"You shouldn't worry so much, it's just a date" Yukino had stopped folding some of the clothes I had tried, and was instead sitting on the side of the bed looking at me with a gentle smile.

"I know but it's just, it's such a long time since my last date and I-" I was cut off then I heard knocking from the door. Knowing it was probably Sting, I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, and went out to let Sting in, or rather let myself out.

"Oh you finally opened I thought you had forgotten about me for a sec." He was grinning at me. I scanned over his arterier. He was wearing a black long jacket and had a bag hanging off his right shoulder

"I told you, you two would be a perfect match" Yukino had walked up behind us, and were now wearing a proud smug, for being capable of telling we would be a match since we first met.

"Let's leave before she decides to lecture us on our dating skills" I said as I took Stings hand and pulled him out of the door, and closed it behind me. "What do you mean dating skills, do you have any Idea about how experience I am at dating."

"What ever, but where are you even taking me?"

Sting gave me a bright smile as we stepped out in the freezing cold.

"Were going out ice skating." It had been a long time since I last was out on the ice. I don't think I have done it since I was a little kid.

"I'm not that good at ice skating" Sting turned around with a smile, even though I myself looked rather embarrassed, by the fact that I didn't even know how to do something so simple as ice skating probably. Sting soon leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel the heat in my face, as it turned into a light shade of red.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sting continued smiling while looking at my rather flustered face.

"I just thought you were cute that's all, besides I'm sure you'll be capable of skating"

We continued walking down the chilly streets until we reached our destination. The lake wasn't all that big, but on the other hand at least it was frozen. Sting removed his bag and placed it on the ground, and pulled out two pairs of ice-skates.

He tossed a pair to me. "Here you can use these." I quickly put them on, and carefully moved out on the ice. But no matter how much I concentrated, I fell down on my ass after just a few seconds standing up.

I heard a laughing coming from above me and I looked up to see Sting laughing his ass off, looking at me having fallen, almost immediately after I stepped out on the ice.

"Do you need a hand sweetie?" Sting had a smug on his face as he held out his hand in front of me. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Don't call me 'sweetie' dumbass." Then I had finally gotten up, I had to cling to Sting to avoid falling again.

"This is a date, I think it makes sense to call you that" I was still clinging to him, I had placed my arms around his shoulders, and our legs had gotten entangled. "Whatever." I said as I tried to stand myself and promptly failed as Sting had to catch me.

"Wow you are really bad at ice skating!" He lifted me up on my feet, from the rather awkward position we had been in. "Come on, i'll teach you."

Sting Wrapped his arms around my waist as he slowly began skating me further out on the lake. I looked up from the cold ice floor we were standing on up till Sting's face.

The moon was full and was shining brightly behind him. And soft rays of light brushing off of it lightening up his features, but even in the dim lightning his eyes still seemed to shine. Breaking through the thick layer of darkness between us.

His eyes were a deep blue color, I could get lost in whose eyes, swimming around in an internal ocean, carefully not to drown in it. They reminded of happy summer days when we had just met.

When the sun was always shining so brightly in the sky, much like it was trying to reflect Stings own mood. But it soon had to admit it's failure at matching his ever present bright smile, as it now often retreated behind gray curtains

My eyes moved from his eyes over to the scar crossing through his eyebrow, i had never really got to know where he had gotten it, but I didn't get to think more about it as Sting spoke up.

"What are you looking at, or are you just admiring my beauty." A blush crossed my face for a mere second, but I quickly got it under control. "I was just looking at your eyes" Sting tightened the embrace around me, and slowly began skating in circles in the dim moon light.

"You know, I got to admit you're pretty gorgeous." I leaned in on his chest feeling a cold hand run through my dark locks, as we continued on in and eternal dance on the glittering ice.

"Sting why did you choose to take me all the way out here?" Sting continued softly running his fingers through my hair. I could feel his warm breath tickled down my neck as he leaned forward.

"I wanted us to be completely alone. You know away from all the city's light and noises" Sting continued leaning slowly forwards me, as we stopped at our spinning in a single eternal moment.

When his lips hit mine, and i felt everything was perfect. As I felt warm soft lips elegantly stroking over mine, but forever staying there. I closed my eyes and leaned into the passionated kiss. i moved my hand up to his head pressing him further down to my face.

We stood there for long, lips pressing tightly together, hands moving up and down each others bodys, only presing us tighter together.

I had runned completely out of air when we finally separated. I stared at Sting's expression taking in all the details. He was still trying to catch his breath just like me, he had a smile on his lips and a faint blush covered his cheeks.

We slowly loosened the embrace, but I still held onto him so I wouldn't fall. He open his eyes a little more and glanced at me.

" _I love you Rogue"_

Those were the exact words I had wanted to hear for so long. And he deserved to hear them himself too.

" _I love you too"_

We slowly began skating off of the ice and unto land. I was about to take my skaters off, then Sting came over. He sat down in front of me and began taking them off for me.

"I'm not a little kid I can do this myself, you know" Sting looked up to me with a smug playing on his lips.

"Can't I just be a gentleman and help my date?" I looked away trying desperately to hide the small blush covering my cheeks, luckily it was pretty dark at the moment, so he probably couldn't see it.

After Sting had taking my skaters off!? I found my own shoes and put them on. Then I finally stood up, Sting was looking out at the dark forest.

I silently walked up behind him and ask. "What are you thinking about?" Sting turned around with a smile playing on his lips, and I couldn't help smiling back at him. "I was thinking about a place we could go to."

He grabbed my hand and began walking through the forest, the ground as covered in a layer of soft snow. That we created footprints in, as we walked between old oak and elm trees. This winter wonderland truly was beautiful. We finally seemed to reach our destination, then Sting stopped in front of an giant old oak standing in a clearing.

The tree had a old swing dangling from one of the lower branches, swinging back and forth as the wind hid it. I noticed Sting was picking something up from his pocket, and was a little shocked to see him pull up a small knife.

"Come here I wanna carve our names into it." I relaxed and walked over to Sting. Geez that sounded so _cheese_ carving our names into a tree, seriously!?

I sighed as I walked over to Sting who had already carved my name, and held out the knife to me. I took the knife in my hand. "Why did you carve my name?" I asked as I looked at the scrambled carving on the tree. "Because you're the one I love silly" I nodded at Sting's statement meant, and began to needle carve his name in next to mine.

When I was done I handed the knife back to Sting, who began carving random doodles in around our names.

I walked over to the abandoned swing hanging from the tree. I sat down on it, and began slowly swinging, after wiping the snow off. I sat there a little. Slowly swinging back and forth, back and….. I watched as Sting began making his way around the tree, so I couldn't see him. Probably to doodle some more. I didn't think much of it until the swing began swinging _a lot_ faster, and I heard a bunch of childish laughter from behind me.

"Stop It, dumbass" I hurriedly yelled out, as I could hear the branch connected to the swing making cracking sounds, every time I got too far up.

Unfountationly I wasn't fast enough to tell him to get me down, before the branch made a horrifying snapping sound and broke.

I was preparing myself from the impact, of the gigantic chunk of wood hitting me. But instead of feeling the unimaginable pain of being crushed. I instead fell to hands pushing me out off the way.

Then I open my tightly closed eyes, I saw Sting laying by my side looking out of breath. I slowly sat up in shock. The giant branch laying right in front of me, practically destroying the swing seat.

"That was close" I slowly turned my head around, to see Sting looking at me.

"Thanks" I muttered out, not even realising how heavy I was breathing, before I said it.

I slowly stood up and helped Sting up too. "I think we should go home" Sting nodded and we began walking up to the road so we could get back.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIGGER WARNING: blood and character Death**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to Update but I hope you guys enjoys the ending**

We walked down the small road going through the forest, looking after the cars driving by ever so often. I was happily chatting with Sting. Even through our date didn't end that well, it was still the best one in my life.

I watched as the glimmering snow flakes slowly fell down to the ground, one after the other. I looked my left seeing a car slowly driving past us.

I glanced over at Sting, who was laughing at his own joke. A smile crossing my lips as I memorized the expression i had seen a thousand times before, and hoped to see a million times more. His eyes tightly closed and a grin spread across his features.

We continued walking down the quiet road for a while, Sting telling stories about old friends and pranking teachers.

Sting had spotted a huge pile of snow ahead of us, and he began running towards it, like the giant kid he is.

I could hear the ever so familiar sound of a vehicle approaching from behind me. For a few seconds I didn't think much of it, and I instead began catching up to Sting.

I heard some weird sound coming from the car and looked behind myself to see, that the car was swinging from side to side, like the driver had lost control. Suddenly it made a sharp turn in me and Stings direction.

Adrenaline burst through me and the sound of the birds fleeing away, only made me more determined. I had to get him away. The car made no sign to stop and before I knew it, I had caught up to Sting, who too had noticed the car coming for us. I leaped up from my place violently smashing into him. Relief washed over me, as I saw Sting tumbling out of the car's light.

But that relief was soon to disappear, as I felt an excruciating pain attacking my side, and heard a mind blowingly loud scream. My scream.

I didn't even notice the car had stopped before, I felt Sting's arm embracing me. And a pity whisper in my ear.

"It's going to be okay"

"It's going to be okay"

"Please don't go, it's gonna be alright"

My screaming eventually broke down into gasping sobs, as the pain kept radiating through me. I could feel the bones in my leg crashing together and separating every time I tried to move it.

"You're gonna be fine"

"It's going to be okay"

I felt Stings hand pressing tightly around a area on my back. The area was burning with pain, and it felt as if, I had gotten a sword stabbed all the way through me.

"You're gonna be alright"

"You'll make it back"

I soon realised that the reason for the agonizing pain running through my body,was also the source of a warm liquid that was slowly making it's way down my back and chest.

It was blood.

"You're going to be fine"

"You're coming home with me"

A gasp escaped my mouth as Sting, pressed harder, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I felt my already broken ribs abruptly dislocating even further, and sticking into my lungs. I began tasting blood in my mouth, and I painfully coughed.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so so sorry"

"I promise you, you're going to be okay"

I slowly opened my eyes for the first time, since it hit me. I could see the blood splatter onto Stings back. A new wave of agony washed over me. Reminding me just what kind of situation I was in.

"It's gonna be okay"

"You'll make it back"

As the pain devoured me like a wildfire, I managed to let out a hoarse whisper between the sobs.

"It hurts"

As small as the sentence was, I could feel my throat burning and tearing itself apart from the small sound. It felt as if hundreds of needles were stabbing my throat from the inside, making the blood steadily dribbling down my throat.

"I know, but just hold on"

"It's gonna get better"

I clung onto Sting's reassuring words like it was my only lifeline. Trying to block out the intense agony listening to his rough voice, that seemed to be rather strained. I continued looking blankly at the blood, even through the sobs continued, only pausing to take in rushed breath.

"You'll be fine"

"You won't leave"

Leave what a weird thing to say. Was I really dying? was this the end? No it couldn't be Sting was right here holding me, he would never let me leave. I couldn't abandon him, right?

My thoughts continued rambling on as I began feeling rather 'dull' in my head. Small black dots soon began to slowly appear in my vision, and I realized something through my hazy thoughts

I was losing blood, and fast.

My breath caught in my throat, as I realised just what was happening. I tried to get my voice out but I couldn't the pain was overwhelming, at last I succeeded in voicing my thoughts, as a small hoarse whisper escaped my throat.

"help"

I couldn't help the tears rolling down my cheeks, and blurring my sight as Sting began harsley wrapping a cloth around my wound, slowing down the bleeding.

"I know it hurts, but beer it"

I gave him a slow nod, as a new wave of agonizing torture shot through my body, as I felt the cloth tighten even more. The pain spread out from my chest, to the rest of my body in fast throbs, and the dizziness kept washing over my conscious.

"You're gonna be fine"

"You'll make it home"

Those words they seemed so comforting in the darkness, that was threatening to swallow me hole. But even with all my effort and Sting by my side, it still seemed to come closer and closer.

I looked up from Sting's shoulder, there my head was resting, and glanced up at his face. I could vaguely make out tears flowing down his cheeks, with my darkening vision.

"I won't leave you"

"I love you Sting"

"I love you too, but please don't leave me. Please don't. I don't know what to do without you."

Sting was letting out loud sobs, and holding me close, like he was afraid that if he let go I would disappear.

"I don't think I can promise you that"

The sobbing continued as I felt warm tears running down my back, mixing with the blood that had ran through the cloths.

"It isn't fair, why does it have to be you, why couldn't it had been me instead!?"

Sting was raising his voice crying out in desperation as he couldn't understand why it had to be like this.

"I would had been just as sad if it was you, so please don't blame yourself"

The sobs hastened and I felt tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as well, as I began to lose feeling in my all over my body.

"Why"

The black dots covered my entire vision, and I was stuck in a prison of darkness, with no way of escaping. Even though my sight was gone, I could still make out a few blurred words coming from Sting.

"No you can't close your eyes"

"please I don't wanna be alone again I don't know what to do without you. I love y..."

I can't even hear anything now, the only thing left, is a warm feeling spreading all over my body.

So I guess this is goodbye

Sting.


End file.
